The Rapture
by frankiebabe29
Summary: Ten Years, She spat bitterly Ten years of nothing! only darkness and doubt and you come here offering us a sunrise?.....Your new dawn will come to nought Albus, but a shepards warning. Au as of 5th book. Dark
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Hi everyone dis is actually one I've been working on for a while now, hopefully I might actually finish it, but i need u to review for me to do that lol. Alright on with the story- enjoy! Review! **

**Warings- violence, Dumbledor bashing, charracter death and occness due to events. Au as of 5th book.**

**Disclaimer; I own nothing**

**THE RAPTURE **

**Chapter one-The superstition**

the room was shrouded in darkness.

So dark was it in fact, that one would almost miss the black clad figures that crowed it. They stood in a lose circle. Wordless. Motionless, with only pools of shadow under their hoods that hid their faces from the world, and each other. Which may say something of the kind of people they were. And indeed it might be more they wished it to say. For they were men of shadow and secrecy. They were the Hallowed Reapers. The banned of legendary warriors that were now the last obstacle between the dark order and total domination of Europe.

A new person arrived. They, like the others wore cloak and hood, but there was an air of command and power to their stance. On their arrival a mummer began among the Reapers. A hushed whisper that started from those nearest "Lady. Great lady." It echoed back and forward, from each mouth until all gathered there had voiced her name in acknowledgement of her presents.

She passed through the circle's ranks. Upon reaching it's centre she'd spun slowly, taking in each hood as if she could see past there shadows to the faces beneath.

"Who must the Reaper bear mercy to?" she cried suddenly, her voice strong and imperious.

"The harvest." came the low answer "the harvest."

"And who must the harvest pay the last homage?"

Again came the answer louder this time "the Reaper, the Reaper."

The air lay silent for a moment, caught in the uncertainty of what she would answer before the soft hush of her voice whispered the last line of the ritual"So it has ever been and will ever be. Anon."

"Anon."

She slowly removed her hood and there was a shuffling as those around her mimicked the action. For follow her they must. She was their master. Their ruler. She was the Dark Lady Raven, one of the most powerful witches in Europe and wanted by most of it's governments as well. She was said to have once been one of the famed Order of the Phoenix and had survived the massacrer that had claimed all it's other members during the a decade ago.

Who she was or had once been was a mystery, unknown even to those that followed her, but she had been fighting Voldemort and his followers for thirteen years.

She was cruel, cunning and without mercy and many accused her of fighting evil with evil, due to her violent and controversial methods- but the fact remained- it was the Raven and her Reapers that had achieved the only real victories in the war thus far..

Hood removed, she cast a quick incendeo on the lamp above her head sending her face into sharp releaf. She was a beautiful sight, hair such a deep brown it boarded on black, that fell in a curling mass down her back. Her skin was was almost white after years as a creature of the night world and her lips were full and painted a blood red.

But it were her eyes that were the most exceptional, two bright golden-brown orbs that held a gaze of frightful intelligence, power and ruthlessness. At the moment they held a look of cold amusement with a slight undercurrent of anger. She smiled, red lips parting to reveal perfect white teeth.

"Welcome friends" she greeted and, almost as an after thought added "and perhaps you should stop hiding in the shadows now- Professor."

**DOSDOS**

There was a silence for a few moments then a man stepped gracefully forward into the light and upon seeing him it was almost impossible to see he had remained hidden in the first place.

He was dressed in full length wizard robes of a startling bright purple and his face was ancient with a long flowing sliver beard, that fell in waving folds almost to his wast. Light blue eyes shone out from behind a long crooked nose and half-moon spectacles. He gazed at Lady Raven with a cordial expression.

Whispers broke out almost immediately for the profile was unmistakable, though the man to whom it belonged was supposed to be long since dead. They were silent again at once, as the Lady gave a look that seemed to sweep through the room. She turned back the watchful face of Albus Dumbledor.

"It is good to see you again my dear," he said stepping for wad once more while the Reapers moved around him until he standing at the inner wall of the circle "And I see you have progressed far with your studies...I believe you go by the name Lady Raven now?"

The Dark Lady twitched slightly.

"I go by many names as well you know Albus." she replied her voice cold and eyes small chips of ice as she watched him. "Why are you her?." The tone of her voice left no room for argument.

Dumbledor made to touch her arm, but she flinched away. He sighed "Are you really still so bitter?" he asked sorrowfully.

She spun away from him. "meeting over." she barked her voice steely as she faced her followers. "I want everyone out of this room _now!_"

After the Hubble, and babble of the leaving Reapers had ceased, the Lady strode over and slammed the door, locking it voicelessly and wandlessly so that none could re-enter. Then she turn back towards him.

"How dare you," she half hissed, half growled lowly "how_ dare _you come back here old man, after all these years and expect everything to be forgotten and forgiven! You abandon us when we need you most! You left us to die by that monster-"

"My dear" he began he voice pressing "It was for the greater good, surely you must-"

"_No."_

It was uttered under the breath, but Albus heard it anyway and felt chills run up his spin. "No Albus, because I've herd that lie before and look where it got me then! So no I surely _don't_ see what you do because I've also seen far to many wizards dead and buried for your kind of glory to ever believe _any_ of it again. So I'll ask you one more time _WHY ARE YOU HERE!"_

Dumbledor twiddled with his thumbs, not used to and not liking anyone seriously questioning him, his eyes roaming the room and delayed his answer in a final show of superiority. " I have come" he began at last " in the hopes of gaining your assistance, We have a plan- you know my associates of course-that could at last dethrone Voldemort once and for all! With the help of you and your people, we will be able to achieve more working together-"

He spoke with such conviction, with such _belief_ in himself " she thought idly watching him. And could see at last what exactly it was that was so aesthetic and dangerous about Albus Dumbledor. Could see why she and so many others had loved and followed him so loyally. Followed him to their deaths.

And he let them die. Believed, _believed!_ it was for the best, that it was right to do so. People said terrible things about the Dark Lady Raven, but she had never promised certainty when there was none. Never promised hope or justice or glory or anything other than death to those who followed her.

-"please my dear" he finished at last " Remember your vow, to the order, please consider this. It could be the new dawn we have all been praying for." And she could see in his eyes he actually thought he had persuaded her.

"Ten years." she spat bitterly " Ten _years_ of _nothing- _only darkness and doubt and you come here offering us a sunrise?"

she laughed a cruel laugh, that rang harsh in the empty air and her tone dropped mockingly "You _new dawn _will come to nought, Albus, but a Sheppard's warning."

She turned to leave, then stopped and said evenly "And I well remember my vow, but you stopped being a phoenix the day you left us to be hunted down like dogs and slaughtered as such. What could possible make this time different?" she continued to leave, not expecting him to answer, but he did and his words left her breathless.

"Because Miss Granger, we know how to bring Harry back.

**Hope you liked first chapter- if you don't understand Hermione's warning it is based on the proverb – Red sky in the morning, Shepard's warning meaning Dumledor 'New Dawn' will only be a massacrer .**

**Review!**

_**Frankiebabe**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Sorry it's been soooo long since I updated this but I well (founders for lame excuse) got hit by a meteor…..yes…. Anyway to make up here chapter two and three to make up. Don't know when I'll next update. Be prepared to wait.**

**Warnings: Dumbles bashing, no beta reading.**

**Au as of Book five.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter Two- The Explanations of Albus Dumbledor**

The terrible thing about learning the truth, Hermione had always thought, was remembering how long you had believed the lies. Remembering all the things you'd done in the name of them.

Horrible things.

Hermione had killed in the name of Albus Dumbledor, killed and lied and stole and tortured. She hated to think of it now. Despaired of it, but the terrible thing about the lies is they swallowed you up, and made you part of them.

Albus's 'Associates' (the so called Phoenix Alumni) were the people she'd expected them to be. The ones he had taken with him all those years ago. McGonagall, Moody, Shacklebolt, and Severus, though really he didn't count.

A short list. So much shorter than those left behind. Those left to die.

_Ron, Remus, Tonks, Fred, George, Bill, Charley, Mr Weasley, Mrs Weasley, Draco, Pansy, Blaze, Lee Jordan……… _

Their names and deaths spun through her brain like a horror clip of violent, bloody carnage. And those were just the ones she knew. How many other faceless, nameless deaths hand she witnessed _because these had people walked away! _

It wasn't just the leaving. They'd broken the oath...

But now wasn't the time. For better or worse, horror or hope she had to work with these people. Had to put aside the soul deep rage at the betrayal. But she didn't have to like them, even to pretend to like them, or to be nice. She _didn't _have to forget and she dam well wasn't going to.

So Albus had arranged for them to meet today. Of course they were late, Dumbledor arriving long before anyone else. She sneered at the incompetence -if any of _her_ people had done that! They shuffled in eventually. The two aurors arriving at once, engaged in conversation. McGonagall next, trying hard to catch her eye to which she responded with an ice cold glare in the opposite direction. That was probably how she spotted Severus, sweeping in softly and silently just as Albus called them to attention.

When the others sat at the table in front of him, she stayed resolutely on her feet, ignoring once more Albus's pointed glare. She was not one of his troops and he'd do well to remember it. It would be a cold day in hell before she was one of Dumbledor's men again. Eventually, when even Albus had realised she really wasn't going to sit down, he began.

"Good evening my friends, and welcome back to England, now as I'm sure you have noticed, Ms Gran-"

"Don't" she warned softly, not even moving from her stiff position by the window.

"Yes well...the Dark Lady will be assisting us on this task and I'm sure we all welcome her knowledge of dark rituals."

She was treated to a distrustful look from the majority of the Alumni, and a curious look from Severus. She raised an eyebrow at him in a rather cool look that said: _well I am the __Dark L__ady Raven, what did you expect? _

"Yes" Albus continued uncertainly "As we all know the Lady and her Reapers are very talented at what they do, and I am sure with the help of the phoenix Alumni, we will be able to expand our operations and-"

Hermione snarled and took a step forward. "I have not asked you to help me Albus and nor do I want it. Neither should you be in any confusion with regard to the Reapers, because you not allowed near them. Just because you _Slaughtered_ you own men, _Do Not_ think you can use _Mine_." She forced herself to stop. Taking a steadying breath before she completely lost her temper again

"I am here for one reason and for one reason only. You said you could bring Harry back. So I want to know right now; _Can you?!"_

Dumbledor regarded Hermione for a moment as though seeing something he had not realised before. Them he smiled, which caused her to feel annoyed and anxious. "Of course my dear." He replied his eyes twinkling slightly.

Hermione gritted her teeth.

"As you were informed before our departure, I have never believed that Harry was lost to us for good. Despite the general rule that wizards cannot defy death, I believed that someone with such a fate or destiny could not simply die so easily-"

IF Hermione flinched at those words only Severus caught it, his gaze flickering over her tight face and opaque eyes. His grip on the seat arms tighten ever so slightly.

"as such, I gathered only those I believed absolutely essential to such a task and together we attempted to do the impossible; bringing a wizard back to life."

Albus sighed and his face seemed worn and aged as he continued- "but we could not succeed at such a task, not in England at least, for such magic was old; dark power from the very dawn of spell weaving, embedded in the ancient earth and rock; we could find only the barest references in Britain and it was not enough."

"I was faced with a dilemma- for even wizards as powerful as myself cannot maintain spells across half a planet. Were we to go and leave those who trusted us to defend themselves? Or to stay and fight a war we had no hope of wining, while more and more people were slaughter meaninglessly. There was of course only one answer; as terrible as it was. We left Britain ten years ago with heavy hearts, and made our way to Africa, the birth place of both Magic and Humanity. From there our research took us to Russia; the dark lands where magic remained primal and raw and as dark as the artic winters. And it was there after nine years of pain and hardship we found it; the secret of rebirth, of life itself. Another year it took us, translating and dissecting the ritual; remaking it so that could possibly be performed by modern means of spell work. There are still certain factors which we are unsure of and as such I came to you, Miss Granger, having herd of your...personal expertise in the manner of dark magic and rituals."

There was a silence for a moment as Hermione meet his gaze steadily before biting out a query "surely Severus could tell you more than enough of Dark Magic, I still don't see why you needed me unless it was for a willing sacrifice. Because I assure you Albus, if that is your intent then you will be sorely disappointed."

"Severus is indeed well versed in the theory of dark rituals, but he has never tainted his soul by actually performing them," McGonagall interrupted harshly "Something that apparently has not troubled you."

Hermione did not look at her but calmly continued her gaze with Dumbledor "really Professor" she said levelly "if it is my help you are hoping to obtain, letting your underlings insult me is not helping your cause."

Dumbledor sent McGonagall a warning look which she shrank away from. "What Minerva is trying to say is that Severus simply dose not have the practical or the hands on experience we require." He paused "will you help us?"

there was silence for a long moment as Hermione watched them her eyes, unreadable. They held their breath both in fear and anticipation of her answer. Only Severus seemed unsure, his eyes a strange cross between pleasure and sorrow.

you should have stayed" she said at last "you should have stayed Albus. And nothing you can ever say will change the fact that you didn't. Nothing you ever say will make me forgive you for that: not when I had to bare witness to their slaughter. So yes I'll help you, but not because I forgive you, or because I pity you, or because I'm nice. I'm not a nice person Albus and I owe you nothing. I'm doing this for one reason; because it benefits me."

_because it's Harry _her mind whispered, but she crushed the thought into dust.

"Do you understand me?"

Albus sighed, looking disappointed "It seems it is impossible not to my dear" he said softly "but please, know that we are deeply sorry and that we-"

Hermione stood eyes callous "I don't care" she snarled and stalked out of the room.

From his seat Severus watched her go with an odd expression.

**A/N- Love, Hate? Review and feed me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.  
**

**Chapter three- Conversations with Severus **

Hermione remembered the day Harry died, because it was impossible not to, and whatever Albus had said the word easy could never be applied to it.

It had taken 17 hours. Not long. not a death that he would have wanted, though perhaps the one he'd expected; his body eventually just shutting down from trauma and blood loss.

Not a noble death, but Hermione reasoned nothing looked noble if one saw it close enough or remembered it well enough. And Hermione could recall with blood-chilling accuracy the day Harry Potter had died; tortured to death by a psychopath at the tender age of sixteen.

Nearly seventeen she reflected, a mere four weeks off his birthday, which had he achieved it, might have changed everything. Because it was not Albus's betrayal or even Harry's death that had driven her deep into the dark arts.

No it was the boy himself, the saint, the golden child that had lead her down that road all those years ago. Harry Potter who had dabbled in that seduction and temptation and sin; and asked her to join him. Asked all six of them really, but mostly her; mostly her. And Hermione had never been able to deny him anything, so she had said yes even though she'd believed she should say no. Because dark magic was not the way to win the war. Yes that was the first thing she'd been wrong about, but there had been so many others.

But she'd never had gotten to thank Harry for the gift of darkness, because he'd been dead before she'd excepted that choice; embraced it and known truly _what_ he'd given her.

No it wasn't until Albus' had tainted the light, that she'd learned to trust the darkness.

She could have delivered this message herself, letting the chill of the night air bury the memories once more under the weight of the years; but such a task would have lost her to much time and besides, if she could not drown in such bitterness now, then when could she? Surely the reminders kept her vision clear under the glamour of Albus Dumbledor.

And maybe she didn't want to see them yet; explain this yet when it was still so raw on her own conscious.

So she watched the owl (barn like all the Reapers' birds) until it had disappeared into the night and the decision could not be undone. Perhaps it was the coward's way, waiting for them to come to her, rather than going herself, but it was also the most sensible, logical choice and she had to cling to that.

They would come. They had to. Didn't they?

Behind her, in the shadow Severus lingered with a hushed breath. She wasn't sure when he'd arrived, sometime after she'd sent the bird certainly. He hadn't witnessed that, but he stood their now, his dark oxide eyes watching her and she wanted to scream at him. _Why! Why should I think of you any differently? You still left! You still betrayed us then as they did!_

But the fact was he'd been in love with Nyphindora Tonks, and that had changed everything of course.

Because he hadn't just disappeared, he'd come back again and again, regardless of whatever Dumbledor told him. He'd lent them insight and helped their spies, he'd cared about what the Alumni had just walked away from.

And he'd been there on that day, when the blood had run hot and fast on death eater hands. The day that only the two of them had emerged from alive.

She supposed that meant they shared a bond of sorts, herself and Snape, the only witnesses to the carnage and over the years she had often wondered of him. Of what he had told the Alumni when he retreated back bloodstained and sober, his hands raw from spellwork and ears numb for the echoes of screams. She had wondered if sometimes in the night he woke as she did; with the tears and preys of the dead on his tongue and then she wondered if she wondered too much of Severus who still went back.

But she could not hate him. It was to hard with the memories she so desperately wanted to remain unspoken between them and she was far to tired. And of course he knew that. He wouldn't be here if he didn't.

She didn't want to talk to him though, lest images slither silently between their eyes, because she not only remembered the dead that day, but Severus himself. Which meant of course that he had seen her and the Hermione of that day was not one she wanted to recall.

Ever.

"Why have you come, Severus?"

She felt rather than saw him shift behind her and when she did face him she breathed a sigh of relief at the closeted look of his eyes- it seemed Snape shared her views that some things were best left buried.

"Have you sent for the others? Have you told them?" his voice was cool in the dark and she had to hide her surprise because she had not known he knew of them.

"How could I not? Neville and Luna will come, Ginny... may take some convincing."

he arched an eyebrow "Weasleyett? Strange I would have thought this was just her thing, I remember her being quiet desperate to be included."

Hermione's breath hitched, how Ginny Weasley had once been was one of the things that she buried most deeply. "A lot of things... changed after that, as you know Snape. We changed. Non more greatly than Ginny, she buried A mother, father, six brothers and a lover after all."

Snape blinked curiously "Lover? I was not aware that she was involved with anyone in the order."

"They kept it very quiet, but Pansy and George were not the only Slytherine-Griffendor union."

Severus sighed in a great rush "Draco. The fool. I did not think he was so rash."

"He was young. We all were."

There was silence for a few moments and Hermione chewed her lips, unsure whether to breach this fragile accord. "Do they know? The Alumni, that their alive?" she asked at last.

Severus surveyed her, his eyes boring deep into hers (no occlumency though, she had excellent shields, she would have known.) before breaking their gaze abruptly

"As far as I'm concerned the Headmaster chose his path quite clearly." he said dryly "Any unexpected arrival of ex-Phoni should surprise him therefore, I told him only of your survival."

She smiled. "Thank you Severus."

He shook his head "Don't, I did you no kindness, or favour. Simply began to atone for our mistake. I do believe it was a mistake, Hermione." he finished softly.

She did not reach out to touch him or hug him. That was not the kind of man he was, nor the woman that she was now. Instead her smile tightened slightly and she returned "there's no blame on you Severus, there never really was and certainly is not now- atonement is not needed, we forgive you, and I do not forgive easily."

he laughed " no you don't do you?" he whispered before retreating back into the shadows so that she was alone once more on the cold stone balcony beneath the equally cold white stars.

**Review my pretties.**


End file.
